Solar System Truth or Dare
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: I basically kidnapped the solar system legendary bladers, their ancestors, King Zeus, and King Hades for a truth or dare.
1. Chapter 1

Dynamis woke up tied to a chair. He noticed that eleven other people who had been to chairs too, "What? Where am I?"

"Hello!" I walk in the room, "this is my house! I've kidnapped you, the rest of the solar system legendary bladers, your ancestors, King Zeus, and King Hades. And I brought you here."

"Where are we? And who are you?!" Dynamis' ancestor looks around bewildered.

I jump in front of him, "Good question. This is a truth or dare show. I have cameras everywhere, and we're broadcasting this later on TV."

"What are you talking about? I do not…" Zeus asks before I interrupt him.

"Simple," I point to a huge machine that can crush beys, "I used a time machine and space-time portals to bring you guys here. This is truth or dare. People will send in stuff that you guys need to do or tell the truth about. And when you need to tell the truth, don't bother lying. I have a lie detector! If you refuse to do the truth or dare, I will crush your bey and throw you into a volcano."

"She will seriously do this," Yuki warned to the original bladers with the star fragment, King Zeus, and King Hades, "we've participated in truth or dares before and got embarrassed for life, nearly killed, and almost got our beys destroyed. And these authors can do anything with their insane authoress powers."

"You're right Yuki!" I grin, "so agree to the truth or dare or you'll get thrown into a volcano and get your beys destroyed!"

Everyone in the room but me gulps, "We're doomed aren't we?"

"Yup!" I laugh rolling on the ground.

* * *

**You know the drill, post your truth or dares in the reviews or PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello world!" I walk in the room.

"Oh dear…" Dynamis darted his eyes in several directions, "You are back…"

"Yes I am! Unfortunately, I only have two dares. The first one is form MidnightEclipse15. Thanks Midnight! Yuki, you need to go five minutes without addressing someone by Mr. or Ms. /Mrs. And I also have this ankle bracelet."

I snap on the metal ankle bracelet, "Every time you say Mr. or Ms. /Mrs., you will get electrocuted by this ankle thingy. Understand?"

"Okay…" Yuki slumps down in his seat.

"Wait, I have one question," Dynamis' ancestor asks, "what is your name? You have never mentioned your name one in this truth or dare."

"I almost forgot! Oh well. Better late than never. I am goctyudicbdkvhb175749674, but you can call me gocty."

Dynamis' ancestor blinked, "I have never heard of a name like that before…"

"That's because I'm using a penname! Duh! You really shouldn't use your real name on the big wide web you know. Anyway, time for the next dare! This dare is from Wolfgirl3059. Thanks Wolfgirl! Dynamis, you, not your ancestor, but, you have to jump into the water wearing a pink glittery tutu and tank top while yelling 'I believe in unicorns! You also have to run around town hitting random people with a chair."

"What?!" Dynamis screeched at the top of his lungs. "I cannot do that!"

"Say good-bye to your bey and say hello to a volcano," I nearly press the button to destroy the Jade Jupiter.

"Okay, okay, okay,"Dynamis agrees to the dare, "the things I do for you Jupiter."

I hand him the glittery pink outfit and drag him to the public pool.

Dynamis took a deep breath and jumped in the pool yelling, "I believe in unicorns!"

Lucky for him, only a few people saw him jump because five people decided to come to the pool at the moment.

Dynamis ran away from the pool as someone screamed, "Who's that crazy kid?!"

He immediately changed back into his normal robe, grabbed the nearest chair, and started to hit random people with the chair, "Sorry! Someone dared me to do this or I would get my bey crushed!"

"Hey! I didn't tell you that you could change back into your robe!" I wave my fist in the air.

Dynamis come back as I wave goodbye on the camera-screen, "Bye! I'll see you next chapter! One more thing, I need some truth or dares for this truth or dare!" I shake the camera wildly, "so please post your truth or dare or both in the reviews or PM me!"

* * *

**One more thing, Wolfgirl3059 needs truth or dares for her truth or dare too, so don't forget about her truth or dare fanfic! To send her the truth or dare or both, PM her. She will NOT except them through reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I begin this chapter, I need to announce something to you guys! I will now only be excepting truth or dares through PM! This may sound really suddenly and random, but I will only be excepting truth or dares through PM! And don't forget about Wolfgirl's truth or dare! Now without further hesitation, here is chapter 3!**

* * *

"We're back!" I smile for the camera, "as you know, I will NOT except truth or dares through reviews from now on. There are reasons, so lets move on! The first dare is for Yuki to act like an idiot for the next chapter!"

"B-but..." Yuki frowned.

"Don't be upset. Frowning takes more muscles anyway. But if you want to save Anubius and your skin, you need to do the dare." Yuki bumped his head on the wall sarcastically saying yay.

I giggle, "That's the spirit! Next dare! We need Kyoya and Yu for this one," I snap my fingers, and Yu and Kyoya appear in front of me, "the dare is for Kyoya to give Yu and Tithi a piggyback ride.

"What! No way!" Kyoya crossed his arms.

I snap my fingers again, and Leon and Libra suddenly pops under the crush, "Don't forget I'll throw you into a volcano too." Kyoya rolls his eyes and grunting.

"Fine..." Kyoya squats down letting Tithi and Yu climb on.

"This is fun!" Yu laughs.

"I know!" Tithi kicks his feet around.

Ten minutes later, Kyoya collapses on the ground panting, "OKay. I've had enough. I had Kyoya and Yu their beys.

"How come those two can go?" King Hades asks.

"Yeah," King scratches his head appearing confused.

"That's because them being here's not my original plan," whack King in the head for no clear reason, "besides, my bedroom's crowded to already.

"Wait, this is your bedroom?" Aguma looks around.

"Well duh. Can't you see my bed over there?" I point to the bed near the window.

"Oh..." everyone else gets the hint of where they are in my house.

"Moving on," I clear my throat, "this dare is the last one for this chapter. All of you guys need to dance around in tutus, and just for some fun, you guys have to do this in a mall."

"What is mall?" King Zeus asks.

"A mall is a public place where people shop," I randomly open my computer, "and I'm putting the video on YouTube, so everyone can you guys! Technically, I'm putting the video on one of my friend's account since I don't have one."

I hand everyone pink tutus and drag them to the mall.

"This is rather humiliating," King Zeus shuffles around.

"That's the point," I pull out my phone and record the dancing while everyone laughs, "makes great stuff to post on Facebook. I also secretly filmed embarrassing footage. I can post these pictures anytime one socialmedia you know..

"NOOOOOO!" the solar system legendary bladers scream.

"Alright, at least I can get you guys to do some crazy things now.

A woman smashes her purse into Aguma's face, "Don't do this in front of my son!" I leave the bladers and kings behind.

"I'll get you guys out of this next chapter!" I yell turning around to see an angry mob forming, "I seriously don't want to find out what happens next. Bye!"

I could hear the dancing people screaming "Don't leave us!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm back!" I enter the mall, "how's the angry mob that formed when I left?"

The people on my truth or dare sprint back to my house as I shout to them, "You don't even know where my house is! And I'm not exactly an Olympic runner! Guys?!" I run after them with flashcards in my hands, "I got some new dares and finally some truths too! Don't forget that I still have your beys!"

I create a space-time portal to transfer us to my house, "Okay, first, I want to thank Ryugafangirl Riga for sending us these truth and dares. Thanks Riga! Everyone need to tell their deepest, darkest, secret. And I also have a lie detector! Everyone step in. Except me."

Dynamis told his secret first, "I love to watch My Little Pony..." The solar system legendary bladers stare at him.

Everyone else's secrets:

Aguma: I'm jealous of Chao Xin. He gets all the fan girls!

Yuki: My grades in history are terrible.

Tithi: I don't like chocolate.

King: I'm afraid of Ryuga.

Dynamis' ancestor: I am in love with someone.

Aguma's ancestor: The Venus blader sometimes scares me.

Yuki's ancestor: I can't see very well.

"Yuki has glasses for a reason," I comment.

Tithi's ancestor: I wish we could fight Nemesis again!

King's ancestor: I am afraid of mice.

King Zeus: My skills in beyblade are awful.

King Hades: I want a cat.

"That wasn't too bad right?" I roll on the floor laughing, "Riga also sent in somemore truths, 'Aguma, why do you have a Japanese name? You're Chinese. Tithi, can you stop gender bending cosplays? King, do you have a plushie?' those are the truths."

Aguma: I have no idea why my name is Japanese.

Tithi: I don't know what you're talking about.

King: Yes...

"Time for dares!" I announce.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone in the room but me screams.

I look at the cards in my hands, "To late, I already have some. For the first one, we need Ginga. I snap my fingers. Ginga appears, and his Pegasus is under the crusher, "hi Ginga! We just need you for a few minutes! Eat a hotdog," I go downstairs, grab a hot dog from the fridge, go back upstairs, stuff the hotdog in Ginga's mouth, and snap my fingers to make him and Pegasus disappear.

"Time for the next dare!" I take a piece of paper, draw a six-pack on it, take off Dynamis' shirt thingy, and tape the piece of paper on him, "you have go out, yell about your six-pack, and tell an elderly women that the six-pack is real."

Dynamis nearly pulls out his hair and walks outside yelling about his six-pack to a random elderly woman. A muscular guy approaches, "That's my grandma." He punches Dynamis. Dynamis punches him back. After a few minutes, the muscular guy is on the sidewalk passed out, and Dynamis stomps away.

"Who knew he could be so violent," I read the next dare, this time, on my computer screen, "Yuki, you have to say that you hate science, astronomy, and you're grandfather acting as a tomato."

I give Yuki a tomato costume, and Yuki puts the costume on. In a very low voice, Yuki mumbles, "I hate science, astronomy, and my grandpa..."

Yuki's ancestor faints. I roll my eyes, "The next dares are from Midnighteclipse15. Thanks again Midnight! Dynamis, you have to watch the Wreaking Ball music video by Miley Cyrus lock in a closet alone."

"Why am I getting all the dares?!" Dynamis whimpered.

"No clue," I shove Dynamis in a closet along with my laptop playing the Miley Cyrus video.

We could hear muffled screams from the closet, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE SONG IS OKAY, BUT THE CONTENT OF THE VIDEO IS DISTURBING!"

Dynamis busts out panting.

On YouTube, I pick a clip of a show called The Walking Dead, "Zeus, you have to watch a show called The Walking Dead." I hand King Zeus my laptop.

"WHAT IS THIS?! THIS IS VERY FRIGHTENING!" Zeus runs around screaming.

"That went well," I blink, "The last dare is far Zeus and Hades. You two have to sing the song 'I'm Sexy and I know it!' while doing the dance. Just copy the lyrics and moves from my computer screen.

The two king had no idea what they were doing as I filmed the entire thing.

"That's enough for this chapter! And I am still bugging you guys about sending Wolfgirls3059 truth or dares for her truth or dare!" I shake the camera, "bye for now!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the long wait for the update! Well, let's get on with it already!**

* * *

"Hello there! So let's start the chapter! And there are only dares for this chapter! I'm going to have so much fun torturing these characters!" I roll around laughing, and I grab a grilled ham and cheese sandwich and eat it. I start to talk to my mouth full, "Anyway, let's let started with the dares!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the characters scream.

"Chill," I giggled. "So the first dare is for King. Thanks for the dare nekogirl4321! Anyway, King, you can't beyblade for a month! That goes for his ancestor too!" I cackle evilly.

"WHAT?! NO!" King and his ancestor. "HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET US NOT TO BEYBLADE FOR A MONTH ANWAY?!"

"Simple," I shrug. "I take your launchers for a week, and I send spies after you to make sure that don't beyblade or touch a launcher for a month."

King and his ancestor anime sweat-drop trembling.

"Anyway," I turn to my computer. "I need to take Dynamis down the hall for this one..." I grab Dynamis' hair and dag him to the bathroom. By the way, all the dares for the rest of the chapter are from Gryffn Addams! Thanks Gryffn!"

"W-why do y-you..." Dynamis' sentence gets cut off when I slap him.

"Listen Jupiter boy, you need to tell your ancestor that he has a bad fashion sense," I whisper in Dynamis' ear.

"That is a grave insult!" Dynamis exclaims. I point to the bey-crusher at the other end of the hallway. "O-okay...Fine..." Dynamis takes a deep breath and walls up to his ancestor, and Dynamis taps his ancestor on the shoulder, "U-um... I-I apologize deeply, but I have to say in order to save my beyblade..." Dynamis gulps, "Y-you have a bad sense of fashion..."

"WHAT?!" Dynamis' ancestor shouts at the top of his lungs, and he starts to hit Dynamis with a piece of armor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dynamis starts to scream while his ancestor chases him with the piece of armor.

"Stop chasing each other with you two!" I separate the two from each other locking them both in separate closets. "Anyway, the next dare is for Aguma to kiss Mei-Mei for a few seconds."

"W-what?!" Aguma anime-falls, and I make a space-time portal to China. A few minutes later, I bring Mei-Mei back.

I pull Aguma and Mei-Mei together, "Now kiss!"

"That's lazy!" Mei-Mei screams.

"She means crazy, not lazy!" Chao Xin face-palms.

"How did you get here?!" I exclaim when realize that I forgot to close the space-time portal. "Oh." I chuck Chao Xin through the portal, and I clap the imaginary dust off my hands. "Anyway, Agumoo and Mei-Mei still have to kiss."

"It's pronounced Aguma!" Aguma yells.

"Details, details," I brush the comment aside. "Anyway..." I push Aguma and Mei-Mei forcing their lips to meet.

Aguma and Mei-Mei realized what happened, and they scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EK!" Mei-Mei runs to the still open space-time portal. "I will get my Benjamin!"

"She means that she'll get her revenge!" Chao-Xin shouts through the space-time portal.

"Next dare!" I scream. "Tithi, you have to dress in a pink leotard tutu!"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE TITHI DO THAT!" Dynamis shouts from the closet.

"I don't care!" I shout back. I give Tithi the pink leotard and tutu.

"It's not to bad..." Tithi comes out the bathroom wearing the ridicules outfit.

I starts to file my nails, "Oh, and you have to go to the nearest library and sing "I'm a Barbie Girl" at the top of your lungs."

"WHAT?!" Dynamis shouts again from the closet. "YOU ARE NOT MAKING TITHI DO THAT!"

"Oh I will," I chuckle. I use Google maps to find the nearest library, which is about fifteen minutes from my home. "Now sing!" I put Tithi in front of a crowd and dash away with an invisibility cloak on of course to make sure that no one thinks that I'm crazy enough to let Tithi sing like this.

Tithi takes a deep breath and starts singing, "HI BARBIE! HI KEN! YOU WANNA GO FOR A RIDE?! SURE KEN! JUMP IN! I'M A BARBIE GIRL!..." Tithi continues singing while people stare at him for his costume and his singing.

Everyone in the library makes that noise to people use to make other people quiet, "SHHHHH!"

"Young man!" a woman shouts. She chases Tithi, and Tithi runs. I snap my fingers to make Tithi and I disappear back to my room, and the women blinks bewildered. "W-what happened." Confused people continue looking through books.

"Yuki!" I scream when Tithi and I get back. "You need to wear girl make-up for two days!"

"Well, that's not too bad..." Yuki sighs.

"Mom!" I call for my mom since I don't know how to put on makeup.

"Hello!" my mom waves for the camera.

"Can you put makeup on this guy?" I pull Yuki out.

"Why?" my mom asks.

"It's a dare," I chuckle.

"Is it a Beyblade character?" my mom giggles.

"Yup!" I roll grin.

My mom rolls her eyes, "You love Beyblade too much." She starts putting makeup on Yuki. When she is finished with makeup, my mom leaves to go to work, and Yuki takes a look in a the mirror.

"Not too bad..." Yuki lightly touches his face. "I think I can live with this for two days."

"Last dare!" I wave my arms. "King, you have to go to the nearest public area and shout 'My real name means moron in Hebrew."

"NO!" King screams.

"Your bey..." I nearly push that button to crush King's bey.

"OKAY! I'LL DO IT!" King waves his arms in front of him.

"Then do it!" I exclaims dragging King to my school.

King gulps, "MY REAL NAME MEANS MORON IN HEBREW!"

"What?" a girl rolls around laughing, and a boy snickers. Soon, the entire school, even the principle, starts rolling on the floor laughing.

One of my classmates yell, "Isn't that King from Beyblade?!" King runs away from the school, and I follow him back.

"Yup, that's King for you!" I shout while I run. We get back to my room. "So that was the last dares. We're done for this chapter, and please send in truth and dares through PM! Bye! Have a nice people!" The camera blinks out black dropping on the screen, and I pop out the hole in the blacked-out screen, "And don't forget to review!


End file.
